


Jazz Hands

by CoolAmi69



Series: Korrasami Month 2015 [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Month 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolAmi69/pseuds/CoolAmi69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prohibition AU: Jazz club owner Asami Sato is entranced when she hires Korra, a small-time piano player with big talent. (Prompts 10: Hands/1920s-1940s AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel too inspired by this prompt at the beginning of the month, but once I got going, I really got into it! I love Prohibition era and jazz. The world formed quickly in my head, and I had a blast playing around with old-timey slang. And, of course, I had to make it sexy. I finally made it to the end! I hope you enjoy my tenth and final fic of the month!

Asami exhaled and set her bottle down hard on the table next to her. “Thank you. That’ll be all,” she sighed, waving her hands to shoo away the girl on stage. With the same motion of her hands, she also sent away the few employees milling about.

Once alone, Asami spun the bottle’s label towards her to examine it, written in a language she didn't understand. Impressively, her friend Varrick was able to smuggle proper beer from out of the country. She took another swig, enjoying the refined taste which was the product of age-old beer making practices passed on for generations. The swill that she usually bought - and sold- that was brewed in basements and bathrooms couldn't compare to the masterpiece stored in the glass bottle before her. Silently, she cursed this damned country and its ridiculous Prohibition, and wondered when the madness would be over.

Which was why she was so surprised that she went straight for the good stuff. It wasn’t that she was losing money; her speakeasy The Fire Ferret was one of the most popular in Republic City. But she had just lost a band leader, and that could make or break a jazz club. And for some reason, there seemed to be zero talent left in the city to fill his shoes. Hence the headache, and the good beer. After a few hours of listening to conceited jerks and talentless hacks, she was about to call it a day and perhaps open her last bottle of lychee whiskey hidden away in her office.

“Hey, Miss Sato,” a voice called out from the wings of the stage. Bolin stepped out quickly, as if in a rush. “Sorry to disturb you. But, I got another girl here backstage saying she’s here for the audition. I didn’t see her on the list, but your next appointment hasn’t come in yet.” He flipped through a few pages on his clipboard before glancing at his pocketwatch.

“I was even thinking about cancelling everyone else. I don’t know if i can take another tone-deaf singer or blaring trumpeter,” she said, not looking up at her assistant. She started tapping the beer bottle against the ashtray on the table. Moments like this almost made her wish she was a smoker, but she got enough of the foul smell from her patrons.

“Well, I guess you’re in luck! She’s a piano player. You only had one today, who wasn’t bad. But if you insist…” he began.

Asami drained the bottle, and put it down on the table as far away from her reach as possible. “What the hell, Bolin. You convinced me. Show her in, but cancel the rest. And get me another one of these. If I need to drink another disgusting Agni Kai Ale, I’ll bust this bottle over your head myself,” she instructed impatiently. She liked Bolin, whom she would even consider calling a friend, but the beer hadn’t quite kicked in and her migraine was starting to get on her nerves. “I’m sorry, I’ve just got a headache. Please, send her in,” she apologized.

“Then, maybe I’ll start with something soft, like Chopin or Mozart,” a woman said. Onstage stood a striking woman in pinstripe pants, a well-fitted button up blouse, and suspenders. Her hair was short, hanging loose and came down to her chin. Her hair was tucked behind her right ear, as was a cigarette. She was astonishing even in the aloof way she stood, casual and almost uncaring. She didn’t project herself as thinking she was better, but she wasn’t the least bit intimidated. Asami’s eyebrows raised at the sight of this beautifully dapper woman dripping with charm, impressed that a pianist was auditioning for a jazz club but also had a taste of elegance.

“Classics, eh?” Asami smiled, crossing her legs and sitting back in her chair. Despite herself, she smiled. What’s more was she was intrigued. “You do know this is a _jazz_ club, right?” One of the bartenders came and handed the young business woman another beer, while taking away the empty bottle.

With a sideways grin, the pianist took a seat at the piano on the far side of the stage. She didn’t say another word. Wiggling her fingers momentarily before finding her positioning on the keys, she began a soft and soothing sonata. Her hands were graceful, fingers moving with exact precision. The music filled the club with an aura not felt by anyone in that venue before. Her face was soft and gentle, feeding the movements of her hands over the instrument.

Asami was mesmerized. She didn’t realize she was gripping her bottle so tight until she felt the loss of sensation to her fingers, whether from the cold or because she had cut off the circulation to her own hands. The sound was familiar, since she was sure she had heard the song before growing up in a wealthy family. But she had never heard anything so moving before in her life.

When the song had ended, the few employees who had ventured back into the main room to listen burst into applause. The girl stood and took a few humble bows before looking at the club owner.

Not to show preemptive enthusiasm, Asami kept her face straight. Though she was impressed with the pianist’s skills, she needed to see if she was qualified to work at The Fire Ferret. She took a drink from her beer, causing a heavy pause of anticipation. “Not bad. Now, what kind of jazz can you play for me?” she asked.

“Well, I’m partial to blues myself. But ragtime is a guilty pleasure, swing, Dixieland, all the basics you find in a club. Whatever you want, I’ve got you covered. That is, if you like what I have to offer,” she mentioned, raising an eyebrow.

Asami blushed. Good. This girl knows her music. But there was also a certain charm that was hitting her in just the right way. Was it the alcohol or the girl that was starting to make her more aware of the thumping of her heart? “Ok, let’s see what you can do,” she instructed, eager to hear more.

This time with a grin that spread ear to ear, the pianist sat down. She started with slow but popular blues piece. Asami recognized it immediately, instantly transported into the feeling it emanated and allowing herself to get caught up in the music. Then, with perfect transition, the pianist began with another style of jazz.

Asami couldn’t stop staring at the other girls immensely talented hands. Her fingers flew wildly over the keys, hitting keys with just the right amount of strength or softness necessarily. Her eyes traveled up the beautifully brown toned arms, impressive biceps just barely peeking out from folded sleeves of the blouse. She admired the strength and majesty of the musicians upper body, and imagined what else she could do with talented hands like those. Or rather, she tried not to think about it since she was a complete stranger. Suddenly, she was painfully aware of the unintentional moistness gathering between her legs, and adjusted her position to try to alleviate it. However, it just made it worse. Her breathing was starting to get heavy with the intensity of the music and watching the artist at work.

The jazz medley she played sounded like it was composed to be one solid piece, though each style was distinct and unique to its respective roots. So what was someone like her doing auditioning for a place like The Fire Ferret. It seemed like she should be trying out for the larger, legit clubs. Asami decided to ask the pianist that very question. “I’m hesitant to offer you the job. You’re incredible. So why aren’t you working at the big jazz clubs?”

The other girl smiled sheepishly. “You have the best old fashioneds here.”

Asami smiled. She liked a girl who could drink her liquor. “Well, one more thing. No smoking on stage. Last time I let a musician do that, a curtain went up in flames,” she said, trying to keep her cool. She let her excitement fester inside, though she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it in any sooner.

“Oh, this? It’s for show. I actually don’t smoke, but no one would take me seriously in the jazz business if I didn’t have any smokes on me,” she commented, holding the cigarette in her hand.

This was getting better and better. She hated smoking, but it was undeniably though regrettably a part of the jazz life so she couldn't ban it. The club owner was getting more and more impressed, or inflamed, by the musician and couldn’t wait to hear more. “Good. Then you’ve got the job. We don’t open til tonight. I’ll show you to your dressing room, but you don’t have to be backstage until later to meet with the rest of the band,” she said, standing up. She made her way to the stage.

“I ain’t got nowhere to be. My place is too far. Is it cool if I just stuck around?” she asked, with that crooked smile Asami was already getting dizzy over.

Asami smiled, perhaps a little too willingly. “Make yourself comfortable,” she hummed softly. She smirked at the faltering look on the other girl’s face. It was good to know there was something that could make her lose her cool, since Asami was having a hard time holding herself together. She wiggled a finger to motion the other girl to follow, and she made her way through the short but confusing maze. Throwing her head over her shoulder with a hair flip, she asked, “Say, what was your name again?”

“I didn’t say, but I’m Korra. And I take it you’re _the_ Miss Sato. No one else around here’s got presence like you do. I just never thought you’d be such a looker.”

“You and me both,” Asami said under her breath. A few moments later, she reached a door almost to the end of the hallway. She threw it open, and waved Korra in. “This is yours. Don’t worry, I’ve had it cleaned since Big Wei left,” she said. Inside was a vanity table with a chair, a comfortable but worn couch, a panel divider for changing, and a wardrobe.

“Looks swell!” Korra announced. “I ain’t gotta change, do I?”

Asami looked her up and down slowly, trying to capture in her head exactly how wonderful the other girl looked. “No. You look…Yes,” she said, her words failing. Without another word, she rushed to her office few doors down.

Once inside the room, she put on a jazz record and took a deep breath. She couldn’t understand what Korra had that made her feel this way. Sure, she’d been with other dames before, and guys, but this one took the cake. She reached down and poured herself a healthy shot of the lychee whiskey she had been thinking about, closing her eyes and savoring the sweet burn.

Asami sat at her desk and swirled the drink around in her glass. She thought about Korra in the other room a little more. Her classy and casual outfit, and undeniable charisma. She almost charmed Asami right out of her dress without even knowing it! But her hands. The masterful way her fingertips glided was entrancing.

Somehow, Asami found her hand rubbing her thigh slowly, which was hitching her dress up. She took another sip of her whiskey, and went with the flow. The jazz and liquor definitely made her migraine go away and made room for another feeling. Her own fingertips made their way to the bottom of her pantyline while she thought about Korra’s fingers. She played and teased herself, wondering what it would feel like to have the other girls fingers touch her instead of her own. She allowed herself to sigh loudly, knowing that her voice would be masked by the music.

She slithered out of her already moistened panties and now allowed her hands to freely explore her desire. With her fingertips, she circled her clit slowly and smoothly in time with the music. At the same time, she thought about pulling Korra in for kiss with those cute suspenders that perfectly framed her impressive breasts. She wanted to rip open the blouse and explore those mounds for herself, all the while feeling Korra’s hands between her legs. The passion with which she drove her fingers over the keys made Asami’s imagination and desire soar, and she channeled it with her own hands giving herself pleasure.

With a final swig to finisher her shot, Asami entered her fingers inside of herself and moaned at the sensation. She varied her speed, sometimes slow and soft and at other times hard and quick, all the while wanting the pianist’s hands over her. With her free hand, she gripped her desk hard. Release came quickly, and Asami was unable to keep her loud scream in. She let out a single note, before falling back limply into her chair.

Asami smiled at herself. She had never touched herself at work and it was quite an experience. Though, she had never had such a muse like Korra before.

A knock came at her door a few minutes later. Asami wiped her hands on her panties before shoving them in a drawer. She stood up to adjust the hem of her dress back down, then answered the door. “Yes?” she asked as innocently and sweetly as possible.

Korra stood with a concerned look on her face. “Hey, is everything okay in here? I thought I heard a scream or something, but I couldn’t tell cuz you had some music going on,” she asked.

Asami’s face was red, whether it was from the booze or her private session, and it turned even redder. “Everything’s swell here,” she smiled dreamily. For the first time, she stared into the stunning blue pools of Korra’s eyes. She stared at them deeply, trying to gaze into her very soul.

To her surprise, Korra stared back with just as much intensity. They stood for a few moments and just focused on each other. Despite giving into to her lustful desires a few minutes before, Asami started to feel something different. Whatever it was, there was an instant connection.

“Hey, boss! Bolin says you got us a gal who plays a mean set of keys,” a voice called from the hallway. “I’ll see about that.”

Without breaking eye contact, Asami smiled. “I got her right here. Tahno, meet your new band leader Korra. Why don’t you get the rest of the guys and start rehearsing,” she called back. “If… that’s all right with you, Korra. Or you could come inside and join me,” she whispered enticingly. She bit the bottom corner of her lip.

Korra’s hesitated. For a second, she looked like she was going to walk in. “Is that an open invitation, boss lady?” she grinned.

“Call me Asami,” she purred, taking a step closer. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tahno approaching the two women.

“Come on, Korra. I’ll introduce you to the other guys. We ain't played with anyone who could tickle the ivories in a long time,” he said once he reached her side.

With a bow and a wink, Korra smiled, “Til next time, milady.” Then she followed her new coworker down the hall.

Asami shut the door behind her and exhaled slowly. Things were going to get interesting at The Fire Ferret.

* * *

Korra was an instant hit. From the very first night, she led the band like she had been playing with them for years. Her patrons absolutely loved her to the point that by the end of the week, Asami was almost afraid she’d get too popular and instigate a police raid.

For the first week of Korra’s performance, Asami kept to her usual booth every night for the whole time. It wasn’t uncommon for her get up and mingle with her patrons during the night, keep an eye on business behind the bar, or spend some time in her office getting paperwork done. But there wasn’t any way she was going to miss watching Korra onstage every night. Korra shined even brighter in front of an audience, and really knew how to play them up. She knew how to read the crowd, play exactly what they wanted and keep the party going. The best part was that she could sing too. Was there nothing this girl couldn’t do?

Asami just couldn’t keep her eyes off of Korra, and she was spellbound especially by her piano skills. Sticking with a couple cocktails every night, she sat in her booth, hungrily eyeing the musician from across the room. And Korra knew it, because she would look up to meet the gaze throughout the night.

There were fewer interactions backstage between the two women. It seemed that every time Korra came early, one of the other band members was pulling her away. After the club closed, Asami was holed up in her office to crunch numbers and was one of the last people to leave. However, the few instances they met backstage were always memorable. Korra, ever the chivalrous gentlewoman, always treated Asami with the utmost respect though her eyes undeniably burned seductively into the club owner’s. Asami found that everything she said and did came out more sensual than she had expected, but she couldn’t quite control the response the musician elicited from her.

Still, they were few and far between. So Asami savored the time when the club was open and could just sit and watch, and fantasize, about her star piano player.

It was a particularly busy Saturday night when the usual quiet gazing was interrupted.

“Excuse me, ma’am. I’m going to have to shut this place down for the illegal selling of alcohol,” a voice said from behind Asami’s booth.

Without taking her eyes off of her exquisite pianist, the young entrepreneur replied, “That’s all fine with me, detective, but where else will you get your gin?”

Sliding into the seat next to her, Mako chuckled, “You got me, Asami.” He placed his glass down. “Really, I just came to check out your new girl. You’d better be careful. I don’t know how much longer I can keep a lid on this downtown.”

“Then you can tell Cheif Beifong she can find another supplier for her weekly scotch deliveries. That is, if she can find someone as good as me,” Asami smiled, finally glancing over at him.

Taking of sip of his spirit, he said, “She won’t like that.” He set his glass down and listened for a while. “Wow. Your girl really is remarkable,” he commented.

“Mmm, yes. Look at the way her fingers just float on the keys. You know, the first thing she played for me was Mozart?” she said, returning her gaze to Korra who was now staring back at her with an indiscernible look on her face.

“Sure, I know. Bolin told me.”

“I forget you still live with your brother. Don’t I pay him enough to live on his own?” she smiled. The song ended, and another started by the rest of the band. It seemed like Korra was taking a short break.

Mako shifted uncomfortably next to her. “Speaking of, looks like he’s getting pretty friendly with her,” he pointed. Sure enough, Korra and Bolin were conversing off to the side of the stage. Bolin looked over and waved at them, and Mako waved back.

Asami frowned and glanced at them, then looked back at her friend. “We’ll see about that. I know he ain’t trying to chat up _my_ girl. I've been dying to get my mitts all over her,” she growled.

Mako leaned back with his hands up. Asami didn’t throw slang around so loosely, and he knew that meant business when she did. “Hey. I didn’t mean anything funny by that. You talk to her?” he asked.

“Not much since the day I hired her. I almost threw her in my office and had my way with her, if that damned Tahno didn’t steal her away,” she grumbled, taking a sip of her drink. Draining it, she motioned her bartender for another and motioned towards her friend as well. “You should watch her hands, Mako. I ain’t never seen anything like her before. She’s something else.”

“And what a set of pipes on her too!” Bolin smiled, handing both of their drinks.

The three of them looked up at Korra, who had started again at the piano with a blues song. Asami’s heart stilled at the emotion in the room. The crowd was into it, calling out encouragements to the pianist. “Listen to that, boys. She’s a keeper. And I want all of that hot dish to myself,” she muttered, finding it harder and harder to keep her feelings to herself.

Squeezing himself into the booth on Asami’s other side, Bolin said, “That’s funny, boss. Cuz she saw you and Mako shootin the breeze over here, and it didn’t sit well with her. Sounds like she’s stuck on you too.”

Asami gazed back at her object of affection and blushed. “Tell me you’re not pulling my leg, Bolin. You’re gossiping like a school girl.

“I swear it, boss! It ain’t the first time neither. But now her panties are all in a bunch cuz my dick brother’s sitting here with what she thought was _her_ broad,” her assistant responded.

“Hey, now!” Mako frowned.

“You better not have put any funny ideas in her head. You know Mako and I didn’t work out, but that don’t mean we can’t be friends.” Asami sighed. She put her hand on her friend’s shoulder affectionately.

“Don’t worry! I let her know he’s just a pal, and my brother. Plus, we ain’t blind, boss. The boys and I see the way you’ve been eyein’ her all week. Maybe Korra ain’t noticed, but we know you don’t sit and stare at a dame all night unless you’ve got other plans for her. And I don’t mean a tea party.” He raised his eyes suggestively at her.

“Can it, wise guy,” Asami laughed, her face turning even redder. She looked up and smiled again at Mako. “Like Bolin said, we’re pals, right?” she asked sweetly.

Mako gulped down his drink. “Sure we are.”

“Good. Then you won’t mind that I’m calling it a night for our social call. I’ve got some business to take care of before quittin’ time,” she smiled. Motioning Bolin out of the way, Asami whispered something into his ear before she left her booth for the first time during open hours since Korra started.

* * *

 Asami glanced up at the clock. The bar was about 30 minutes from closing, which meant that the band should be finishing up their last set for the night. She filed away some of the other paperwork she had finished. Now the only thing left for the night, she had tasked Bolin to do but not without the promise of a bonus. Tonight, she was going to make her move and nothing was going to stop her.

She made her way back out to the floor, where people were still hanging around and buying up their last drinks for the night before they were all kicked out. The band had cleared the stage and she didn’t run into anyone backstage, so she knew they were in their respective dressing rooms. She walked up to the side of the bar and waved down her best bartender, an old friend who’s been in the saloon business a long time, even before Prohibition hit. If it wasn’t for her, Asami may not even be in the liquor business.

“Whaddya want, boss?” Kya asked eagerly.

“Two old fashioneds, extra cherry in mine” she instructed.

Kya reached under the bar for a mostly filled bottle, one that she usually saved for special clients including Asami. Expertly, she made them quickly and slid them over. “Good luck, boss,” she said with a wink, letting her eyes quickly flit to the stage before looking back to Asami.

Asami’s face reddened. Did the whole club know what she was up to? But it didn’t matter. Her mind was made up. “Yeah, yeah. You just remember who’s paying you,” she joked.

"I know a thing or two about how to make broads happy with booze. It's part of why Lin loves me so much," she grinned.

The club owner laughed and thanked Kya. With drinks in hand, she made her way backstage and hoped she didn’t run into anyone. Luckily, the halls were empty and quiet. She figured that the band was out having a smoke. She balanced the drinks in one hand and knocked firmly on the dressing room door.

A few moments later, Korra opened the door. “You boys know I don’t smoke, so stop trying to drag me outside into the cold,” she said. “Oh! Sorry! I thought you were…” she trailed off, avoiding the other girl’s eyes. Korra stood with her blouse unbuttoned halfway down her shirt and her suspenders hanging down by her knees.

Asami laughed. “Well, I’ve got something to warm you up. Mind if I come in?” She held out one of the drinks out to Korra.

With a smirk, Korra opened the door wider and took the drink. “Of course,” she said. After letting her boss in, she closed the door behind her. “To what do I owe the surprise?” she asked nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She took a sip of her drink. “Oh lord, that’s the stuff. What you put in here?” she asked, licking her lips and sat at her chair. Whatever nerves she may have had melted away with the drink in her hands.

Asami picked one of the cherries out of her drink by the stem and sucked on it gently before popping it into her mouth. “Only the good hooch for you,” she said. She leaned back against the vanity table, intentionally placing her leg softly against Korra’s knee. She chewed happily, and took a sip from her own drink. She had to hand it to Kya; she was definitely looking out for her boss tonight.

Korra nudged Asami’s leg with her knee. “Oh, come on, boss. I mean… Asami. You ain’t gotta play nice with me,” she said, taking another sip.

Hearing the sound of her name on Korra’s lips made Asami’s heart skip a beat. She leaned forward, taking the opportunity to let her eyes rest between the shadows of the other girl’s blouse. “I’m not playing, Korra. You’re amazing. I hired you for your hands, and the way you play that piano. Though, you’re pretty easy on the eyes, which I haven’t been able to keep off you.”

“Big shot like you talking to a nobody like me,” Korra blushed. “I ain’t got nothing to offer you. You’re gorgeous and smart, and rich! You could have your pick of guys, or dolls, out there.”

“I’ve had enough of mindless golddiggers looking for a sugar mama. I want _real_ stimulation. I can tell you’ve got brains and I know you’ve got talent. I like you, Korra. I’m not asking for much. However, you’ve got something else I’ve got my eye on.”

Korra stood close to Asami, leaning against the table with one arm and propping the other on her hip. “So, what _are_ you asking for?” she asked, leveling her face to Asami’s keeping hers just inches away.

Feeling those strong arms around her made her face flush and her heart race. Asami leaned her face up until she felt Korra’s warm breath. “It really gets me hot, watching your fingers move that fast. I need you to take care of business, piano lady,” she whispered.

The pianist gave a sideways grin. “And you’re not talking the ivories, are you?” Korra asked as she moved her hand from her hip to the table on Asami’s other side.

Asami couldn’t hold it back anymore. She reached up and took Korra’s blouse in her fists and pulled the girl in for a kiss. It was deep and long, and she sighed into Korra’s mouth which was soft and welcoming.

Korra returned the kiss eagerly, slowly wrapping her arms around Asami’s back and held her close. Suddenly, she pulled back.

“Don’t tease me with those beautiful baby blues, Korra,” Asami whispered, tugging on the shirt again.

“I just wanted to take another look at you,” she sighed. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” She leaned up to kiss her again, this time harder and with more vigor. Her hands moved up and down the other woman’s back, gentle and caring though her mouth was intense with passion.

This was exactly what Asami had come for. Her head spun as she felt Korra’s tongue enter her mouth, which she opened willingly. She put one of her hands around the back of Korra’s neck and the other rested over her heart, and felt talented fingertips push against own back.

Asami ripped open the blouse and pulled it off, then unclasped the bra which she also threw aside. She cupped Korra’s exposed breasts in her hands, enjoying the weight and softness. “Not as long as I’ve wanted to do this,” she said, bending down to give each of them several kisses. Her tongue danced around the supple skin, taking her time and relishing the taste and feeling of the other girl. She spun Korra around and gently pushed her against the table, gently massaging the mounds. She brought her face back up to Korra’s and kissed her cheek gently, pressing her body against her. “Unzip me,” she instructed.

Korra did as she was told, and all the while Asami continued to fondle her. Once her dress had slipped down to the ground, Asami’s mouth found Korra’s once again. She pulled Korra backwards, slowly trying to gauge exactly where the couch was.

The pianist knew just where her boss was headed. Asami felt Korra hands around her hips, and slowly curved her hands down. With one fluid motion, felt her body being lifted up and she wrapped her legs around the stronger girl’s waist. She let out a surprised yelp. “I knew those stunning arms were good for something. Show me what else you can do,” she moaned, leaning down for another kiss.

Slowly, they made their way to the couch to which Asami felt herself being gently lowered down to. She was hot and ready, continuing to be impressed by everything the other girl was doing. Korra placed one of her knees between Asami’s legs and began to kiss her neck. Asami felt just how moist she was with the pressure against her womanhood.

Asami reached down to undo the buttons on Korra’s slacks. Once unfastened, she helped Korra slither out of them. She sat up, pulling Korra’s hands around her back to unclasp her own bra. Korra pushed Asami back down on the couch and hovered over her, bringing her mouth to Asami’s again while pressing her leg between Asami’s legs once again. Instinctively, she tilted her hips up to better feel Korra’s muscular thighs.

“I can tell I’m not the only one who’s been thinking about this for a while,” she whispered sensually, licking Korra’s bottom lip. “I’ve been fantasizing about this since the day we met, touching myself in my office to the thought of you.”

Korra’s smiled. “What do you want me to do to you, boss lady? What racy thoughts are in that sexy dome of yours?” Her fingers traced down Asami’s neck, between her breasts, and along her stomach. She played with the waistband of Asami’s panties, teasing her.

“I want you to play me like you play the blues. A jazzy tune. A concerto. I want to feel your fingers all over me, making me hit notes I never knew I could. I want you, Korra,” she begged. She had never felt so vulnerable before than with this woman. She had no idea what was making her say all of these things, but she was more than willing to give anything to fulfill her fantasy.

Korra kissed Asami again, not needing to hear anymore. Asami knew her messaged had been conveyed. As her mouth was filled, she felt Korra’s hands gently rubbing between her legs. She breathed heavily, finally feeling those fingers where she wanted them.

Asami moaned greedily into the other girl’s mouth. Even through the silk fabric, she could feel the talented fingers play around and hit just the right spots while taking her time. The musician was even more talented that she had ever imagined. She reached her hand down between Korra’s legs, but the other girl pulled away.

Korra took Asami’s hand from between her legs and placed it on her own breast. “Ah, ah, ah, boss lady. I’m running the show now. You play by my tune,” she whispered.

Asami wasn’t used to being bossed around. She was the one always barking orders, including in the sack. Yet she liked the way Korra did it. It was firm but respectful, and all the while gentle with the right amount of fervor. This girl was truly an artist.

She felt her panties being pulled down, and she lifted her hips to help. Once they were off, Korra spread Asami’s legs and wrapped them around her own waist, lying on top of her. Asami placed her arms around Korra’s back to pull her close, slowly grinding her hips up and down against Korra’s body.

Korra sat up, pulling Asami up to straddle her. Her hand returned between Asami’s legs, tenderly rubbing up and down with two fingers. She moaned at the sensation, feeling Korra’s heavy breathing upon her neck. Up and down, side to side, large circles, and small. Just as she felt she couldn’t take any more, she felt Korra’s fingers change pace and play a new melody.

When she felt Korra’s fingers enter her, Asami almost sang with bliss. She rode her hips up and down Korra’s fingers, setting her own pace. The pianist curled her fingers at just the right moments to hit Asami’s tender spot. She cupped Asami’s buttock, aiding her with her movements against her hand.

“You like this tune, don’t cha, Asami. This is my favorite diddy I’ve played all night,” she whispered, flicking her tongue along Asami’s nipple that was bouncing up and down in front of her face.

 The entrepreneur replied back with ecstatic moans. “Oh, Korra. You feel better than I ever thought you would,” she cried, digging her nails into Korra’s shoulders.

“And you sing better than a canary,” Korra moaned, deriving gratification from Asami’s sensual cries.

Asami looked down and met those heavenly blue eyes. She gyrated her hips steadily. Soon, her vision blurred. Her high-pitched cries turned into low moans, deep and full. She knew she was so close. Just a little bit more.

Whatever Korra did with her hand, whatever slight angle she tilted it at the last minute, brought Asami to climax. She screamed with such force that she was sure they could hear her out in the bar, but she didn’t care. She continued to ride the waves of pleasure on Korra’s talented fingers as her whole body exploded and tingled. She arched her back, flinging her head. A strong hand supported her lower back through her orgasm.

Finally, she stopped. Korra removed her fingers from between Asami’s legs and wrapped her arms around her waist. Asami bent down to kiss Korra, who kissed her with almost as much passion as when they first began.

“You really are something, Asami. Ever since I met you. I played my heart out for you that night. I ain’t lookin’ for no one time fling. I mean, I ain’t lookin’ to be nobody’s wife yet either,” she said. “I can’t deny that wasn’t amazing. I’ve never been with a gal as sweet as you. So I guess what I’m trying to say is… You hungry? I know this swell diner a few blocks down. They’re open all night and they’ve got the best pie around.”

Asami laughed as she sat back on the couch, naked and sweaty. “Korra, are you asking me out on a date?” she asked coyly.

Korra stood up, sliding her hands through her hair. She walked over to the table and drained the rest of her abandoned drink. “Well, yeah. I guess I am. Asami Sato, will you go on a date with me? We ain’t gotta go steady, but I wanna get to know you. You want real stimulation? I’ll show you what a sexy brain I’ve got too. I already know you like these.” Korra wiggled her fingers, making Asami giggle. “Whaddaya say?” she asked hopefully, taking the cherry into her mouth and sucking on it.

Asami stood up and kissed her, taking the cherry in to her own mouth. “I’d love to,” she answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. Work was crazy and my brother was having a little crisis. But, I finished it at 11PM west coast time, and so it's still technically November for me. Happy Korrasami month 2015, folks. Reviews and kudos are welcome.


End file.
